Bicycles may be ridden indoors with the aid of a device such as that shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,152. The device works by transmitting the force developed at the powered wheel to a conveyor belt or the like, upon which the non-powered wheel travels. The bicycle used is generally of conventional type, the only difference being that the bicycle may be connected to a frame member, as shown in the above-mentioned patent, or it may be disconnected, taken off of the rollers, and ridden in a conventional manner.
The ability to ride the bicycle indoors provides several distinct advantages. The bicycle may be ridden, and thus, the pleasure and the exercise obtained, in any season and regardless of the weather. Such training devices also provide a safe location, as opposed to streets or sidewalks, for practicing either basic riding or advanced techniques. Thus, the device may be used by anyone from beginning riders to Olympic cyclists.